The present invention relates to push-to-connect fluid connectors and more specifically the present invention relates to push-to-connect fluid connectors which use a latch ring where the ridge of the male connector has been modified to incorporate a profiled ramp for ease of connection.
There are many industrial applications where a high pressure hydraulic system requires that several connections be made between a hose and a component such as a pump, motor, valve etc. Because there were no push-to-connect (threadless) connection system available that can satisfactorily operate at high pressure, prior art systems have made use of threaded fittings to make this connection. Recently, push-to-connect type of connections have become available which can operate at high pressures but there have been concerns that in some instances, they are more difficult to connect than desired. For ease of assembly, it would be an improvement if the force required to make the connection were reduced or tailored to make false connections less likely to occur.
The present invention reduces the maximum force required to connect a male connector to a female connector to complete a push-to-connect type of fluid connection system. The profile of the male connection is altered to reduce the maximum force required to push a latch ring up the ramp, over the apex and onto a shoulder. The latch ring is retained and concurrently contacts the shoulder of the male connector and the chamfer on the female connector so as to retain the male to the female.
One or more radius sections are introduced to the ridge on the male connector which serves to reduce the maximum force required to push the latch ring into place when connecting the male to the female connector. A radius is added to the transition between the ramp and the flat and/or the ramp is radiused to provide the desired force to connect verses displacement curve to enhance connectability of the system. One alternate embodiment does not include a flat section while incorporating the radiused ramp and the shoulder section.